


Taehyun ends homophobia(Taehyun x Reader)

by K_ALLEN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, i have to wake up in 2 hours, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_ALLEN/pseuds/K_ALLEN
Summary: Title is self explanatory
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Taehyun ends homophobia(Taehyun x Reader)

You’re walking home from school with your gay pin on your shirt and all the sudden 2 bullies show up. 

“Fucking queer” “your so gay” they say as they push you to the ground

You quiver in fear because these homophones are ripped‼️ 

All the sudden the most attractive man walks up to the scene. It’s Kang Taehyun . 

“What the fuck are y’all doing to this poor gay ass bitch” he says before punching the homophobes and they immediately die.

“Damn ur gay and u can’t fight pick a struggle” he says, grabbing your hand to help you up 

He looks into ur deep [EYE COLOR] eyes and is like “ u kinda cute “

Y’all IMMEDIATELY kiss.

You ask him to walk home with him and he says yes.

While u walk home you mention how it sucks that gay marriage is only legal in 29 countries 

“What the fuck” he yelps. He grabs his phone and takes a selca and captions it “y’all need to legalize gay marriage everywhere this homophobia getting annoying as fuck 🤨🙄🥱🥶👎”

Social media goes wild and suddenly every country announces gay marriage is legal the end


End file.
